


curious

by softsuns



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Anyways, Closeted Character, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Lowercase, but hey, chuulip - Freeform, enjoy this messy one shot, i hope this is okay :((, i love this so much, inspired by curious (music video), it might be bad but oh well, just sayin, kinda hm, lipchuu, makeout scene, okay so, slight / momentary lipsoul, this has been sitting here for months
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsuns/pseuds/softsuns
Summary: jiwoo is in love and jungeun is tired of being hid.





	curious

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by hayley kiyoko's curious

 

"actually, can i please get a second?" the brunette asks her boyfriend.

kim jiwoo is currently sitting inside the yellow taxi, knees pressed together and she feels the vibrations of the heavy music even inside the parked car. there's a party inside and like always, the girl had been invited. there's a forced smile on her face and it's being fed to her boyfriend.

"yeah, sure. i'll wait for you outside the car, baby." he answers with a sweet smile. he's hoping out of the car and when he's out of her view, the smile instantly flickers away. she's frowning now instead.

"i miss you tho - do you miss me?" sent at 2:00 pm.

jiwoo is eyeing the text plastered on her screen. she's trying to ignore the void in her chest after not receiving a text back, but she can't really blame the other for not wanting to text her back. she sighs dejectedly, shoving her phone in her purse and climbing out of the taxi. but not before giving a small smile towards the taxi driver.

"i hope to get really drunk," minhyun says, grabbing her hand and the girl only laughs at his words. she's shaking her head. he might not be the soulmate written in her stars, but he's a really good kid. maybe if she was into boys she'd be utterly in love with him.

"i'm not going to carry you home." jiwoo says. she's walking side by side with him inside, watching as everybody turns to look at them.

minhyun was extremely popular. he was known between everybody that studied at that school, and chuu was exactly the same. he was a charming soccer player while she was a cheerleader that everybody loved. they were a match made in popularity heaven.

all except the fact that jiwoo was lying to herself.

and was absolutely in love with another classmate.

"jungeun!"

"look who just came out." ha sooyoung, the hostess, nudged the brunette's shoulder and jiwoo was instantly thrown back into earth. she was currently sitting in the back of the living room, forgotten by her boyfriend, and talking a storm with the delicate swan.

she follows the other's words, glancing at the teenager that walked in and she's staring.

kim jungeun loved parties. and everybody at parties loved jungeun.

she was a platinum blonde that loved girls, dancing and making out in public spaces. at first glances, she was the exact opposite of her. but when jiwoo had the chance to dig in and meet her, she realizes that it's her charms that caught her. it's the fact that jungeun falls asleep when they're watching a movie, it's when they're cuddled together together and the other presses her cold toes to her side.

jiwoo licks her lips and instantly stands up from her spot. she hands sooyoung the beer in her hand and takes a short breath.

she knows that jungeun is hurt. she knows that she's hurt because jiwoo is scared of living in judgement. she's scared of coming out and shattering everybody's sunshine expectations of her. she knows that jungeun feels used. she knows it deep in her heart.

jiwoo stands up, making her way towards jungeun and instantly pulls her close. it's short. an embrace. everybody knows how touchy she is with everybody.  
"i've missed you. why didn't you answer?" jiwoo says, close to her ear so nobody catches on to what they're saying.

"you know damn well why i didn't answer." jungeun snides back. pulling from her, before going to greet everybody else.

"any good?" sooyoung questions, taking a sip of jiwoo's beer bottle and when the other sighs, she frowns.

"you can't really blame her..."

as the party keeps moving and more people shower the house, curiosity can't help but chew her alive. what's jungeun doing? where is she? is she having fun? her eyes flicker here and there, sticking her eyes out for jungeun. what if she's kissing somebody? what if she's having fun with somebody else? she swallows the lump in her throat and decides that she's had enough of the mental torture. so she walks away from the bar and makes her way to the back.

if anything raunchy is going to happen at this party, it's going to be in the back. there's smoke, dimmed lights and pool table. and jiwoo is right. jungeun is playing pool, pressed on the table and there's a blonde helping her with her shot. their bodies are pressed together and there's a bitter taste on her tongue.

jungeun knows how to play pool table. this is merely flirting.

she tries not to snap, clenching her jaw.

"jungeun and jinsol are definitely fucking tonight."

that's the comment that sets her off.

jiwoo breaks the contact together. a flashed look on both of their faces. jungeun is pulled back, being dragged by the arm and she's shoved into the cramped bathroom. they're left whispering, rumors surrounding the both of them are now being shared.

jungeun takes control of the situation, grabbing jiwoo and she rests her on the counter-top. the door is closed, locked ensured, and now they're making out in sooyoung's bathroom. jiwoo's head pressed to the mirror and jungeun can't help but kiss her neck. she's kissing over and over again.

jungeun's kissing everywhere and more. shoulders, collarbones, and jiwoo's pastel pink bra is exposed to her eye. their fingers are laced together. this is what love is. this is what love means.

"i'm just curious... is it serious? do you intend to kiss me on the side? and run along with minhyun." she whispers, her lips never once leaving her collarbones and there's a trace of purple and blue.

"no... no, not anymore. i don't want to." jiwoo answers and she doesn't know if it's because her chest is banging with love or if it's desire because her lips feel so tender, or maybe jealousy because god, jinsol could be her in the mom-

'then prove it to me. after this party is over... tell everybody. break up with minhyun. meet my parents."

jiwoo swallows, "all at once?"

jungeun pulls back, shaking her head and the mood is flipped entirely. there's a genuine smile on her face instead. "one step at the time."

 


End file.
